Sugar & Spice
by kookiemarch
Summary: Welcome to my life. I’m Rory Gilmore, journalist and mother of two.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this story over a year ago and it was published at Illusive. Recently I've heard about a very similar story being posted here and I thought I should post mine too.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

"Argh"

I groan inside my warm cocoon of blankets and turn off the alarm clock. Then I wonder 'what am I doing awake at eight in the morning on a Saturday'. Two seconds two bodies jump into my bed and for sure I know the reason.

As I remove the comforter from over my head I hear their giggles. Once they can see me I lift my index finger to my lips as a signal for them to stay quiet until I adjust to being awake. Of course they ignore my suggestion as soon as they see my eyes open they launch the artillery.

"Mom, get up!"

I sit up and stare at the little blonde girl who just spoke and is now looking at me expectantly.

"Maybe she's not up yet, maybe she's a _somnabelist_ like those people we saw on TV?" The little brunette girl whispers.

At that point I can't resist anymore so I grab each one of them with one arm and start tickling them.

Welcome to my life. I'm Rory Gilmore, journalist and mother of two. The two five year olds in my bed are Isabelle, _Izzy_ and Sophia, _Sophie_, Huntzberger. Yes, that Huntzberger. People often don't believe they are twins. Even though their faces are pretty similar, Sophie's got brown eyes and wavy blond hair, gifts from Logan, and Izzy's got my eyes and hair. Their personalities are different as well it would appear that with hair and eyes mine and Logan's personalities were inherited as well. Therefore while Sophie is more like Logan, Izzy is more like me. Logan calls them _Sugar & Spice_. He says Izzy is so sweet she's got to be Sugar and Sophie is Spice because, well, **he says** she likes to spice things up in her own particular way. I wonder whom she got that from. I personally like to call them _Heaven & Hell_. Who's who? Well, that depends on the day.

I get up from the bed, with the girls following me close and go into the spacious kitchen. There we debate on our choice of pop tarts for the day and I put them in the toaster. I make some coffee for my self and two cups of chocolate milk for the girls. Amazingly neither of them likes coffee; I'm silently praying for this to be a weird face. We sit on the kitchen table and have breakfast while I'm forced to watch, well not really, Saturday morning cartoons. When we are finished I put the used cups and plates and glance at the microwave clock. 8:45 am. I have exactly forty-five minutes to get the girls dressed and pack before Logan comes to get them.

Oh the simple pleasures of shared custody.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan arrives promptly at 9:30. I open the door and there he is there with that Logan-like smirk in his face, oh I wish I could wipe it off his face. I usher him in and we engage in some trivial conversation as we usually do. As we are about to go into more serious topics, two whirlwinds run by me and collide into Logan's body. He kneels to their level, kisses their cheeks and listens as they take their turns to tell him things. To be honest watching Logan with the girls has always been one of my secret pleasures. It's not that it is a weird occurrence. Logan spends as much time with girls as I do. It's just his way of being with them. He just gets them.

"So you girls ready to go?" Logan asks once the commotion has stopped.

The girls nod and go get their bags and we find ourselves alone again. It feels weird to be alone in the same room with him. I guess it will always be like this; after all we've got history. And what history that is. You want to know how I got myself in this predicament? Here it is.

Logan and I got back together a couple of weeks after the dinner with Jess. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to him after what happened but he went to great lengths to make sure I'd take him back. I loved him and he loved me so we decided to give it a try. For a couple of months I was in heaven. I had a job, I had school, I had my mom, Dad had finally stepped into his role (his first action being paying my tuition and canceling my debts with grandma and grandpa) and now I had a boyfriend whom I loved and loved me back.

Now that I think about it I don't understand how I didn't see it before, it was so obvious. Mom didn't like Logan, never had and never would. Whenever they saw each other she would treat him like dirt and he would take it because he loved me. Because of that love he had done everything in his power to accommodate her. However, there's a certain amount of bitching a guy can take and Logan had reached his. So one afternoon he came by my apartment and uttered those horrible four words. _We need to talk_. He said it wasn't because he didn't love me, he just couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to make me choose between him and my mother; it wouldn't be fair he had said. So he made the choice for me and stepped aside. I remember asking him if we could go back to being friends. I still remember what he answered.

"_We were never friends, Rory."_

After he left I sunk to the floor crying, trying to hate him, trying to blame him. I had thought he loved me and he had left me. My world was crumbling once again and it was his entire fault. So I let him go. I realize now that what happened was mainly my fault. All that time he had been waiting for me to stand up for him like he did for me at his parents' house. He had been waiting for a sign that he mattered and that sign never came. I had failed us. I should have told Mom to back off. _I should have fought for him the way he did for me. But I didn't._

A month later I found myself staring at my test results. _Positive_. It is funny how positive was exactly what that situation wasn't. I was having a baby with a guy who a month ago had dumped me. Luckily the rational me kicked in and decided to talk to Logan before making a decision. After all, the baby was his too and he had a right to decide what we were going to do. I called him on Monday morning and told him I needed to talk to him. We agreed to meet on Wednesday evening at his place. When he let me in that evening, he was different. I guess the change had started while we were still together but after not seeing him for a month the change was more noticeable. He looked more responsible, more adult. As he went into the kitchen to get me some tea, I couldn't have coffee; I noticed his laptop on the table along with contracts and balance sheets for different newspapers. He came back with my tea, we sat down and he asked what he could do for me. I don't why, but instead of repeating the speech I had prepared I blurted it out. He took it with amazing calm. When I called him on it he said he had sort of expected this. Rosemary and Juliet had told him about me not feeling well, the phone call and finally the tea, he had just put two and two together. He told me he was there for me. If I decided to have the baby he would happily be with me every step of the way. But if I didn't feel I could do it he would understand. That's when it hit me. Logan had grown up.

We decided to keep the baby. We weren't going to get back together but we were on friendly speaking terms. After all from now on we would share a bond for the rest of our lives. But it wasn't until the first visit to the doctor that reality sunk in and we realized we were going to be parents and we might as well inform our family and friends of that.

The reactions among family and friends varied. Our friends were a bit shocked but supportive. Grandma and Grandpa were a bit disappointed at the fact that we weren't getting married but since they had already gone through this with mom they decided to change their strategy to avoid losing me. Logan told me Mitchum didn't say much but Shira smoked like a chimney for a couple of days. Dad was actually very supportive he told me that whatever I needed he was there for me. And then there were Mom and Luke. They were less than thrilled but at least they tried to pretend they were ok with it.

The rest of my pregnancy was uneventful except for the fact that we found out we were having twins. Logan was there for me all the time. I could bitch at him, call him at three in the morning, order him around, and he wouldn't complain. Even Mom decided to give Logan a break during the time I was pregnant.

My water broke, on the evening of December 6th , while I was putting my stuff away at the house Logan and I would live in after the girls were born. We had decided it would be easier to share a house, with separate bedrooms of course, as neither of us wanted to be away from the girls and we needed each other if we were going to make it work.

Logan rushed me into the hospital and stayed with me attending for all my needs. Sixteen hours later I gave birth to Izzy and Sophie. Whoever said giving birth is a beautiful experience was lying. It hurts…a lot. Yet I have no words to explain what I felt when the doctors put Sophie, and then Izzy, onto my chest.

The next hours were kind of a blur. I was exhausted and there were so many people coming in and out of the room that I collapsed and went to sleep. When I woke up, I heard Logan talking to the girls.

"_You know girls, you two are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm going to love you guys so much, you'll see. I know that right now you love mommy more because you're half Gilmores and she's got the food. But it doesn't matter we have a lifetime to love each other. Besides, you want to know a secret? I love mommy too, I love her so much it hurts."_

A tear slipped from my still closed eyes, knowing that his feelings matched mine_. I should have opened my eyes and told him I loved him. But I didn't._

Logan and I started having sex again three weeks after we got home with the girls. I initiated the first time, and all the other times for that matter. Three weeks into motherhood and I was already emotionally exhausted. It wasn't that Logan wasn't helping me, because he was. He'd even cut down on work to make sure I didn't overwork myself. But the responsibilities of being a mother were catching up with me, Mom had started with Logan again and on top of that I was feeling the least sexy woman in the planet. So one night after we had put the girls to sleep for what hopefully would be four full hours, I threw myself over a surprised Logan. At first he tried to convince me otherwise, but I played my cards right and we ended in his bedroom. After that it became a regular occurrence, in the night I felt in need I would go to his room in some sexy little number, we would have sex and then go to sleep. After I was sure he was asleep I would go back to my room. I never understood how bad I was hurting him with my actions. Every night I went to his room I gave him hope and every time I left I took that away from him. I knew he wouldn't say no to me and I used that. And there I failed him again. _All those nights I should have stayed in his bed, showed him that he was important to me. But I didn't_.

When the girls turned two Logan decide it was time for him to move. The girls were starting to be more conscious about their sense of family and he didn't want to give them the wrong idea about us. So he bought a house a couple of blocks from mine. Before he left we designed, in a very Rory-like manner, a girl's schedule so they would get even time with and with Logan. Watching him move out was one of the hardest things I had to do. Later Colin told me Logan was waiting for me to tell him not to leave. _I should have asked him to stay. But I didn't._

I shake my head out of my reverie and see that Logan is looking at me funny.

"You okay there?" He asks me.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking. What are you guys doing today?" I say as the girls enter the room with their tiny carry-ons in hand. I go to the coat closet and get two tiny cashmere coats, hats, gloves and scarves.

"We're having lunch at Honor's" He answers taking half of the clothes from me and starting to bundle Izzy up as I do the same with Sophie.

"Really? How is she? I haven't seen her in ages. Please send her my regards."

"Why don't you come with us? I'm sure she'll love to see you." The girls look at me with pleading eyes.

"No it's okay, today is their day with you, besides I have some work to do."

I kiss and hug the girls goodbye and tell them I'll call them tonight. They walk out of the door and I watch them from the threshold

"Bye mommy," the say in unison as they get into Logan's SUV.

"Bye Ace." Logan says before getting in his car.

I watch the drive a way. When they are out of my sight, I go inside and close the door. The house is quiet, almost too quiet, and empty. I sigh and think. _I should have gone with them. But again I didn't._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Couple of things. First of all I don't the system at makes answering reviews a bit annoying, especially when you're as lazy as I am, but please know that I appreciate your reviews and I'm very glad you are liking the story. For those who have read the story before I plan on writing the last couple of chapters soon. Second the original story was completely betaed but I can't find those files anymore so this is unbetaed. I correct the mistakes as I see them but please be aware that I may have missed some.

Now fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your reading!

* * *

"So did you talk to the girls today?" I hear mom ask me on Sunday afternoon, as I make my way to the living room where she is. Luke went fishing so she's spending the day with me in Hartford.

"Yes, in the morning, why?" I say as I enter the room and hand her a cup of coffee.

"Just to know if they are still alive." Here we go again.

"Mom, don't start again." I say warningly. We've had this discussion so many times already that I just don't listen anymore. The only thing I've forbidden her to do is to badmouth Logan in front of the girls.

She shrugs. "Okay, okay, new topic. How was your date with Mark last night?"

"It was good." Good one, mom. Following Logan with my new guy.

"Do you think it's got potential? When are you introducing him to the girls?"

"I don't know mom. I've only had two dates with him."

"Do you think they'll like him? Do you think I'll like him?"

"He's not Logan, mom. Of course you'll like him. Now, let's watch the movie, okay?"

Sometimes I think mom's got this weird fantasy that one I'll meet a guy, marry him and Logan will disappear from our lives forever. She' sadly mistaken though. I guess she can't grasp the concept of a father daughter relationship. Let's be honest, it is not my area of expertise either. I gave up any hopes of understanding what goes on between Logan and the girls a long time ago. Nonetheless, mom keeps dreaming of a Logan-less world.

I've seriously dated two guys since Logan moved out. The first one was John, we lasted three months. He was nice, but dull, very dull. The second one was Phil, a year ago. Things were going great until I found out he had two kids from a previous marriage, who he chose to ignore. As a mother and with my childhood I couldn't date someone like that. So after four months I gave him the boot. Since then I've been in a couple of dates but nothing has come out of that yet. And contrary to what my friend Ann says, I'm not comparing every guy to Logan. It's just hard, you know?.

* * *

As we finish watching the second movie I hear the doorbell. I glance at the clock and I know who it is. Shoot. I try to avoid putting Logan and Mom together, just as a precaution. As I walk to the door I shoot mom a warning glance, which she answers with a who-me look. I open the door to find Logan and the girls, who jump at me. After the hugs and kisses I usher them inside.

"Nana!" The girls yell as they ran to the couch were mom is sitting.

"Hi, girls." She hugs and kisses them. "Oh my god you two are growing up so fast."

Izzy looks at her quizzically and giggles. "Nana, you saw us last week."

"I know but you're so much bigger today." She lift her head and sees him and scowls. "Hi Logan." Wow mom, disdaining much?

"Hi Lorelai." Oh how I love these moments. You can cut the tension with a knife. Time to act.

"Okay girls, say goodbye to your dad. Go to your rooms to leave your stuff and wash your hands for dinner." I say.

Izzy is the first one. She throws her self into Logan's arms and gives him a kiss. "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie, I love you. I'll call you later, ok?" Izzy nods and lets go off him.

Sophie does the same except she says "By dad." Ever since she turned five a week ago she's been calling us _Mom and Dad_. She says it is more grown up-y than _Mommy and Daddy_. However, she sometimes she forget about this decision.

Once the girls are upstairs Logan turns to me. "Ace, do you think we could meet tomorrow? I need to talk to you about a couple of thing. Mainly Christmas and holiday stuff."

"Sure, why don't you come by the paper tomorrow afternoon. If you don't mind being harassed by your own employees."

"I think I can manage. Speaking of harassing, Izzy told me she's going to Melissa's house on Tuesday." I nod, as I try to contain a smirk. "You're going to have to pick her up, because I'm not going into that house again."

"Me? Why?" Of course I know why. Kendall, Melissa's mom is a single mom whose daughter is in the same class as Izzy. She has a little thing for Logan and isn't shy to show it. Believe me, from the outside is pretty funny. "It's not my fault she finds you irresistible."

"C'mon Rory, please."

"Wow Logan, when did you start rejecting women that throw themselves at you," says mom from the couch. See? This is when the whole mother-daughter sharing becomes prejudicial. Logan chooses to ignore her as always and continues.

"I'll make you a deal, you go on Tuesday and I'll take the next meeting with both Sophie's and Izzy's teacher." Does he think I'm stupid? Izzy's teacher almost never calls us. We send the girls to the same school but they're placed in different classes so they can socialize better.

"Make that two meetings with Sophie's and you have a deal."

"Deal then. I'm going to go now. I'll call the girls before bedtime." he gives me a small kiss on the cheek and opens the door. "Bye Lorelai, bye Ror." And he leaves.

I look at mom disapprovingly. "Why do you always have to be like this with him?"

Before mom can answer I hear yelling from upstairs, which can only mean the girls are fighting. It's not a very common occurrence but they do it every once in awhile often with explosive results. I run upstairs with mom following me close. I found the girls in Izzy's room.

"Girls what's going on? What are you arguing about?"

"Kathy" answers Sophie nonchalantly.

"Whose Kathy?" I ask.

Sophie answers again. "Dad's girlfriend." His what?

"She's not his girlfriend!" Says Izzy in the verge of tears.

I walk to her and pick her up hoping that my face doesn't show what's going on in my head. I mean, I knew Logan dates, but he has never introduced any woman to the girls. He wouldn't do that unless things with that woman were really serious. Thoughts keep running through my head but right now duty calls.

I sit on the bed with Izzy in my arms and ask, "Did daddy tell you Kathy is his girlfriend?"

Izzy shakes her head. "Then I don't think you have to worry about that now," I say wiping of her tears. "I'm sure when he gets a girlfriend he's going to tell you right away." I kiss her forehead. "Sophie is just messing with you, aren't you?"

Sophie nods, "I'm sorry Izzy."

"Let's go eat now. Izzy go downstairs with nana." I stand up and wait for mom and Izzy to leave the room before I look at Sophie. "You and I are going to have a talk later."

Sophie gives me an innocent look before heading downstairs. God, she's too much like Logan for her own good.

* * *

Later that night, when Mom left and Izzy is already tucked in her room I go to Sophie's room to tuck her in. When I get there she's already in bed trying to read a book. When the girls started learning to read a couple of months ago, Logan and I went and bought them a healthy amount of children books for them to practice.

I approach her and sit on the bed. "Why where you messing with you sister before?"

"I really thought Kathy was Dad's girlfriend." She says with a mischievous smile. Now I get it. She planned this. She wasn't messing with Izzy she was messing with me. Why, oh why did I ever let her watch _The Parent Trap_? I should have listened to all the magazines that claim Lindsay Lohan is a bad influence.

"Sweetie, you know just because you told me that it doesn't mean daddy and I will be together, right?" She nods sadly. "I understand what you're feeling but I don't want you to take it on Izzy, okay?"

"Okay mommy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay honey. Now tell me about this Kathy person." What can I say? I'm curious.

You know when they that say that curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back? They are lying. As I leave Sophie's room satisfaction is the furthest thing from my feelings. I'm upset and confused but definitely not satisfied. From what I gathered, the famous Kathy went to Logan's place this morning to drop something. Logan and the girls were having breakfast and he invited her to join them. According to Sophie she's pretty, but not as pretty as me (Did I mention how much I love my kids?) and she's a teacher.

Oh my god what's wrong with me. Getting information from my kids about my ex's potential girlfriend? Bad Rory. First of all it's wrong. And second, if you want good info you have to use better sources.

I pick up the phone and dial the familiar number.

"Hello"

"Hey Colin, it's Rory, do you want to meet for lunch tomorrow?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Once again thank you very much for all the reviews. Still betaed by me so beware. And...that's all I think.

Ready or not, here it comes!

* * *

As I wait for Colin at Latzman's, my favorite deli in the whole world, I think of the best way to approach the topic at hand without him realizng what I'm doing. _'C'mon Rory, you're a journalist, you do this for a living'_, I say to myself. Besides... it's Colin, how many times have I tricked him into doing exactly what I wanted? I look up and I see him making his way towards me, he hasn't changed much since college, but he's changed nonetheless. As all of us he's more adult and humbler than he used to be. The old Colin would have never agree to lunch at Latzman's, but now it's one of his favorites too. I have to say I like this Colin much better.

"Miss Gilmore, I have to say, you're looking as breathtaking as ever."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Mr. McRae." I say as I stand up to hug him. He kisses my cheek. "Hi Colin. How are you?"

"Same old, same old." He says as we sit down. " Did you order already?"

I nod. "Two bagels and lox, two coffees?" He nods appreciatively and I continue. "How's the wife?"

"Ann's fine." He says half-heartedly.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well considering that this morning she told me I was never touching her again, I would say I have a right to."

"Morning sickness will do that to you." I laugh. "Just wait 'til the second trimester arrives and she'll be singing another tune. However, I must warn you, when labor comes she won't be very fond of you."

"Yeah, Logan said the same thing."

"Trust him, he knows."

Actually, Colin and Ann met through Logan and me four years ago. I met Ann while waiting at Dr. Shapiro's office. Coincidentally she was interning with a doctor at the same office and soon we became friends. The two lovebirds saw each other for the first time at the girls' first birthday party and according to them sparks flew. They got married two years ago and now they are expecting their first child.

The waitress brings our order and we start eating. I see his pleasured expression and I know it's the right moment to get the information.

"So Colin, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well, I was talking to the girls last night and they mentioned-" before I can go own he cuts me off.

"She's not his girlfriend." I play the ignorance card.

"Huh?"

"Kathy, Logan's not dating her. You thought I didn't know the reason behind this impromptu lunch?" Busted.

"But how, when? I mean, how did you…" Yes ladies and gentlemen, I'm stuttering.

"Sunday night Poker." He says matter-of-factly "Logan told us Kathy went to his house while the girls were there."

Of course. How could I possibly forget about Sunday night Poker? Every Sunday night Logan, Colin, Finn and some other guys from college meet up and play poker while downing expensive scotch. Aww, don't you love male bonding? Anyways women are not allowed at the games. However, from what Ann and I have gathered, mainly by eavesdropping, they talk like teenage girls after prom night. I don't know what it is about losing money that makes their tongues loose too.

Since I've been busted, I believe is time to use a different approach. "So are you going to tell me or what?"

He chuckles. " Look all I know is they are friends. He's been helping her with the student newspaper at the school she works in." I try to say something but he cuts me off. "Is she pretty? Yes. Is she nice? Yes. Does he like her? I don't know. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"I'm not," I say defensively. "I just like to know what kind of people are near my kids. That's all."

"Of course it is." I glare at him and he adds, " So how's work?"

* * *

Back at _The Hartford Mail_ I find myself struggling with the layout for tomorrow's paper. I've been working at _The Mail_ for five years now. A year after I was hired as a reporter the Huntzberger Group bought the paper and that's how I winded up working for my ex. To be honest the paper does pretty well so there's no need for much intervention from the big bosses. A year ago our senior editor retired and I was promoted to fill his role. That's why right now I'm staring at my board trying to come with a way to fill all the blank spaces I still have. 

"You know, if you move the fire article to the left you can fit another article over there and thus no blanks." I hear someone say behind me. I don't need to see who it is; I can hear his smirk in his voice.

"Hi Logan." I say turning around.

"Hey. Can I?" He says motioning to the board. He walks towards me, looks at the board and starts moving things around. "There it is. Done." And the smug smirk appears.

"You know, the purpose of paying someone to do a job is to have them actually doing the job."

He shrugs. "You were about to make a whole with your eyes in that board, I just wanted to save the paper some money."

I glare at him. "Sit down."

He sits in the chair across my desk and looks at me. "What?" I bark.

"Just waiting for permission to talk." Again with the shrugging.

"Talk."

"You really know how to make a guy do what you want." Bad joke Logan. He sees my scowl and continues. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll talk now. I talked to Honor the other day. She and Josh just bought a big house in the country and since Mom and Dad are away this year, Honor wants to do a big Christmas celebration there. She asked me to talk to you to see if you and the girls would go. She wants us, Colin and Ann to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day over there. Now, I know you always go to Stars Hollow and I understand if you don't want to go. But it would make her really happy if you and the girls were there."

"Why didn't you tell me all this on the phone?" are the first words that come to my mouth.

"I figured begging was more effective in person." He chuckles. "So?"

"I guess it's only fair that the girls spend Christmas with your family this year. After all they've been going to Stars Hollow for the past few years." Oh god Mom will be so pissed. But as I said, it's only fair. Logan has been accommodating the needs of my family for a very long time and it's time I accommodate his.

"What about you?" Oh, that's the million-dollar question.

"Tell Honor I'll think about it and I'll call her tonight." He nods. "Was that all?"

" Yeah, I'll leave you to your work." He stands up and walks to the door.

"Logan?"

"Do you think you could walk between the desks on your way out?" He gives me a puzzled expression. "I just love to watch them squirm."

"My lady, your wish is my command."

I watch as he walks through the sea of desks. Every two or three desks he pokes his head and tries to see what the reporter is doing. Then he lifts his head, gives me a smile and I try not to melt. Be careful with what you wish for, Rory.

* * *

Hours later I'm still thinking about what Logan told me and I still don't know what to do. I've never been very good at making decisions, that's why I used to have the pro-con lists. However, with time I've come to realize that the most logical option is not always the best option. So what's going to be? Honor or Mom? More accurately, Logan or Mom? 

Back when I discovered I was pregnant and everybody was still adjusting to the news, Honor, who was also pregnant at the time (two months ahead of me), showed up at my place with a box of pastries and tons of books on pregnancy and parenting. That's how our weekly breakfasts were born. During those meetings we would bond first over pregnancy, then over motherhood and later when Ann joined us, over men. I have to say we haven't been in touch a lot lately, our weekly breakfast have been displaced by kids and work, but we still know about each other, through Logan, Colin and Ann.

I ponder on my dilemma for a while, I can't either take Honor or Mom's offer without disappointing the other one. _C'mon Rory what do you really want to do? _It's then that I'm finally able to make a decision. I pick up the phone figuring I might as well tell her myself.

"Hello" I hear her say.

"Hey Honor, it's Rory how are you?" Why am I so nervous?

"Oh my god, Rory is so good to hear you. I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. How are the boys?"

"They're fine. Jason and Daniel are coming out of the flu. Oh by the way, I'm so sorry we couldn't make it to the girls' birthday party last week. But-"

"Honor," I cut her off, "you had two sick kids at home plus a three-month-old baby, I understand you had your hands full."

"Don't even tell me about it. Motherhood is hard."

"Amen sister." I laugh. "So there's a reason why I called. I talked to Logan today, and he told me about Christmas."

"Listen Rory, I know you usually go to your mom's so if you can't come that's okay."

"Well, I was thinking. Since I'm already sending you three Huntzbergers I thought I should add a Gilmore and send you the complete package."

"That's great Rory, thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me. We're going to have so much fun. I'm so going to kick mom's ass at Christmas Party planning."

I laugh. I've missed talking to her. "Hey Honor" I say more seriously. "Would you like to go to breakfast sometime this week?"

"I'd love too. Wednesday same place same time?"

"Wednesday is fine. I'll call Ann."

"Great. Oh Crap Thomas is crying now. I'll see you Wednesday. Bye."

"Bye."

Not a minute after I hang up, the phone rings. I check the caller ID. It's Ann.

"I was just talking about you."

"To whom?"

"Honor. Are you free Wednesday morning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Breakfasts are back."

" Goody. Did she tell you about Christmas?"

"Yup."

"And?"

"I'll be there."

"Great." A beat. "So anyway I know you got busted today."

"I know you spent your morning throwing up but I'm not alerting the media."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I already have a shrink, Ann."

"Not a very good from what I see."

"You know, sometimes I really hate you."

"I know." Then she gets more serious. "Rory?"

"What?"

"How are you going to tell Lorelai about Christmas?"


End file.
